Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-184.74.241.36-20151130020812
Mara had warned her children about disrespecting Norrow or her boyfriend, the golden eagle. Mara: If any of you give them a hard time, you'll be hearing from me, and you know that I don't play. (Her four sons and one daughter nodded.) The next few months went fine until Cohen and Mara's boyfriend had a major disagreement. They were fighting over Mara's attention and Cohen questioned his mother's loyalties. Cohen: You've been robbing Norrow and the rest of us of our mother ever since you came! I know she's been sleeping with you for a long time! Golden Eagle: I've been making her life more enjoyable, and Norrow doesn't seem to mind! Just suck it up because I'm here to stay! Cohen: I hate you. I always have. My father stays awake at night, wondering if his wife still loves him, while you and Mara have sex in the next bedroom! Father only stays here because he cares about us! Golden Eagle: Your mother will hear about this. (Stormed out.) Cohen: Good! Tell her! The next day, while Cohen was out, the golden eagle spilled the previous night's events to Mara. Of course, her boyfriend exaggerated Cohen's behavior, stating the argument had turned physical even though it didn't, in hopes that his mother would punish him more severely. But that didn't matter. Mara grew angrier at Cohen with every word of her boyfriend's story. When Cohen returned home, he had hell to pay as his mother was livid. Mara: Well Cohen, I hear you've harmed your stepfather. Now get out! You didn't listen to my warning, and now he has several injuries! Cohen: Mother, that's not true— Mara: GET OUT!! Cohen: I'm your son! I thought you cared for me— Mara: LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!! Cohen: You stupid bitch! Mara: GET OUT!!! Norrow, along with his three other sons and daughter, rushed into the living room. Norrow's four other children hid behind their father, completely terrified. Mara: COHEN, YOU'RE DONE! (She shoved him outside, and the screaming continued.) YOU'LL NEVER HARM YOUR STEPFATHER AGAGIN!! Cohen: Well he was a useless fucker with whom you had an affair! You've been betraying Norrow for months! I hear you two having sex every night! And now you're kicking me out! Mara: I WARNED YOU, COHEN!! IF YOU COME BACK HERE, I'M HAVING YOU ARRESTED!! Cohen: Call the police! Mara: I will! (She dialed in for the Surveillance Owls. They descended upon Cohen and cuffed him.) Cohen: You bastards! Mara: Take him to the stocks! Don't release him until I say so! (The owls obey her.) And gag him! Mara wrenched open the door to her home. Everyone looked at her. Mara swept past Norrow and her children. She beckoned her boyfriend into her bedroom, and they proceeded to have sex for the next half hour. To be honest, Norrow was pretty fed up. He hated his wife's constant screaming, and he wanted the eagle out of there as much as Cohen did. There was only one figure in this desert who had authority over Mara, and that was Vollotorian.